Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle operating device mounting assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle operating device mounting assembly that is used to mount one or more bicycle operating devices to a handlebar.
Background Information
Bicycles are often provided with various bicycle operating devices that are mounted on the handlebar for actuating various bicycle components. For example, the handlebar often has a pair of brake operating devices and a pair of shifters mounted on the handlebar. The brake operating devices and the shifters are typically mounted adjacent the inner ends of the handlebar grips. Also in recent years, some bicycles are provided with additional user adjustable components such as a rear suspension, a front suspension and an adjustable seatpost. Typically, additional bicycle operating devices for these components are provided on the handlebar